laststoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Magic
Magic plays an important role in this game. Many of the characters, along with some enemies, can use magic, so there are a few things you should know. The only main characters who can't use Magic Spells are Zael, Dagran, and Syrenne. Note: Zael's Gale skill is a magic-based attack in single player mode. It is effective against the Chess Black Knights who are immune to all damage except magic. Plus, when equipping Zael with a dagger that has higher magical stats, the power of Gale's normal damage increases greatly. Furthermore, during the first battle with Zepha, if you battle with him long enough, a white barrier should appear, indicating Zael should use his wind magic, Gale. In Multiplayer,Zael can grab a Magic Essence and his Gale can also be increased greatly, dealing 1000ish damage each time. Elements The most comon form of offensive magic in the game is elemental magic. There are 6 elements in the game each one a polar opposite to another . the 6 elements and there opposites are : Fire/Ice, Nature(Earth and Plants)/Star(Lightning) and Light/Darkness . Note: While there are 6 elements the heroes only have access to magic of Fire, Ice , Nature and Light elements, they are still able to attack with Darkness and Star elemental physical attack if they equip a weapon whit an elemental affinity to those elements.It can be assumed that Gale is a Non-Elemental magical attack since the attack does equal damage to enemies of any element . Casting In the game the magic spells are cast by allies and enemies. while preparing to cast a spell, a character will become unable to move and float above the ground, making them vulnerable to attacks. A counter appears above the unit casting a spell and indicates how much time it'll take to unleash the spell. It's a good tactic to look for enemies when they're preparing and attack them with the crossbow, since they can't defend or move. There are two ways to speed up your allies casting time. One is to use the Gathering, which makes the counter decrease twice as fast. The other is to use Command Mode to tell them to use a spell. This drops their timer down to 3 immediately (for most spells.) Command Mode is also the only way to change what spell an ally is currently casting. Someone casting Heal will wait until the heal circle runs out before casting heal again; they will not cast an offensive spell in between using heal, making healers relatively useless for the majority of the battle. Magic Circles When you cast magic, a circle appears on the ground at the spell's point of impact. The circle is called "Magic Circle" and can be used for different purposes. Zael can diffuse them with his Gale skill to spread the spell's effect and strike enemies. The effect it causes on enemies depends on the circle's elemental properties. You can also use the Magic Circle to infuse your weapons with elemental properties. If someone enters a circle, his weapons will temporarily gain the elemental properties of the magic that caused the circle. Damage Circles Damage Circles are circles of magic that appear when you or the enemy casts magic. Although your party's magic circles aren't necessarily called Damage Circles, they are still considered as one if an enemy steps into one. When the enemy steps into one of the party's magic circles, either there is no effect, or they are damaged when walked/stayed upon, hence the name. When you walk into an enemy's damage circle, obviously you'll get a constant damage, or you will have a status effect inflicted on you. Some types of enemy damage circles are the Silence Circle, Poison Circle, Elemental Circles,Flare Circles or the most common, Big Dark Red Circle (I know that's not the name, but it describes the thing.) Except for the Dark Red, Zael can diffuse any of the enemy's damage circles. Yurick can also reverse the damage circles effect for good advantages. Like regular magic circles, enemies that walk into their circles will have their weapons infused with elemental properties. Category:Mechanics Category:Mechanics